Tahle křídla jsou zasloužená
by Ania the Dragon
Summary: Za každým hříchem následuje trest... Eren tohle zjišťuje tou horší cestou. Bývalý archanděl se teď musí naučit žít jako člověk, ve světě, který je peklem na zemi, neumřít při tom a zároveň si zasloužit odpuštění a svá křídla zpět. Aby toho dosáhl, musí najít člověka, jemuž má za úkol dělat strážného anděla, ačkoli ztratil většinu svých sil. Což se výrazně lépe řekne, než dělá...
1. Prolog

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, or Fate/Stay night. All rights belong to their rightfull owners. **

A/N: Dobře, tak jsem se rozhodla zase něco splácat, a tentokrát to není time-travell fict. YAY! Fanfikce na SnK mi ležela v hlavě už delší dobu, konkrétně k této podobě mě inspirovala povídka„Feathers and Follies", kterou vřele všem doporučuji, pokud vám tedy nevadí yaoi :) Každopádně, tohle je takový úvod, pořádně to začne až v první kapitole, ale tohle je pro orientaci. Ano, několik postav je vytvořených na základě charakterů z Fate universia, ale nejedná se o crossover. A ne, tohle nebude v žádném případě romantika, budu se snažit o seriózní příběh :)

_**Prolog**_

_Ve vesmíru existuje spoustu světů. Některé jsou malé, jiné větší, některé už dávno zanikly a jiné teprve na svou existenci čekají. Jedny z nich jsou pohádkové, jiné jsou peklo. Protože Peklo je stejně reálné jako cokoli jiného. A s jeho obyvateli byste se vskutku setkat nechtěli. Všechny světy existují vedle sebe, takže ti, co vědí jak, dokáží mezi nimi cestovat. Někdy snadno, jinde je to těžší._

_Což je také důvod, proč krom Pekla existuje také protichůdná síla, ale bylo by pošetilé představovat si ono idylické „Nebe". Ano, existuje místo zdánlivě mimo čas a prostor, kde žijí bytosti, jimž tedy říkejme andělé. Bytosti velmi mocné, mající za úkol chránit chatrnou rovnováhu světů a celého vesmíru. Myslím, že si dovedete představit, jak nevděčná práce to je._

_Každopádně, jsou zde ti, co se podílí na udržování rovnováhy pasivně, a pak ti aktivní – bojovníci. Na vrcholu pak, vyjma té vyšší moci, již lidé většinou nazývají „Bůh", jsou čtyři archandělé. Každý z nich má svou roli, a každý je stejně laskavý jako nebezpečný... Ne, buďme k sobě upřímní. Sešla se tu pěkná řádka charakterů, jen co je pravda._

_Místo stratéga zastává Alexandr, archanděl, jehož ,,sídlo" velmi věrně vypovídá o jeho zálibách. Pomineme-li jistou úchylku na kiwi, jistě si nelze nevšimnout kupříkladu suvenýrů ze Země (jmenovitě všechny ty PSP hry, a takové ty moderní vymoženůstky. Otaku se neztratí ani v nebi...)._

_Důsledným příkladem léčitele, a ze všech archandělů asi ten jediný, o kterém by se dalo prohlásit, že má skutečně ,,andělskou" povahu, je Gin. Milý, hodný, dobrosrdečný muž, nevinné modré oči, ale nechtějte ho naštvat. To pak zjistíte, co to znamená „chladnokrevně"._

_Satori, jinak také „Rybář Štěstěny", má kromě extravagantního vkusu v oblékání (takže až uvidíte anděla v hawajské košili, zachovejte klid) také schopnost jasnozření, alespoň se to o něm říká. S jeho povahou si však nemůžete být ničím jisti._

_A nakonec vůdce nebeské armáda a nejsilnější z archandělů, nositel ohně se stejně ohnivou povahou jménem Eren. Co k němu více říci? Snad jen to, že když se naštve, věci v jeho nejbližším okolí mají tendenci vzplát..._

_Tak, teď, když máme základ, můžeme přejít k samotnému příběhu, který nemusí být tím, čím se na první pohled zdá..._

* * *

><p>Hřích... dříve či později všichni nějaký spácháme. Někteří z nás jen v myšlenkách, někteří doopravdy. Někdy může být naším hříchem samotná existence. A přece, máme naději na odpuštění, alespoň tomu tedy chceme uvěřit.<p>

Všichni můžeme pochybit, takový čin se nevztahuje jen na lidi. I ti nejčistší, nazývaní andělé, mohou udělat krok vedle. Přece jen, pýcha a arogance bývá špatný rádce, a předchází hluboký pád.

To všechno si uvědomoval v momentě, kdy mu byla odebrána jeho hrdost, jeho křídla. V tu chvíli, když ho, pouze napůl při vědomí odsoudili. Svůj ortel slyšel jen částečně. Dokázal vnímat jen tu neuvěřitelnou agónii a utrpení. Pomalu, pomaličku zavřel oči. Věděl, že až je znovu otevře, to, co uvidí nebude už nebe. Ne, bude to ta klec, dole v pekle na zemi...

Vítejte, pánové a dámy, v kleci známé také jako ,,Zeď Maria", v oblasti Shiganshina...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Don't own Shingeki no Kyojin! All rights belong to their rightfull owners!**

Ahh, Jo. Omluva je asi na místě, že? Tentokrát za to nemůže "autorský blok", jako můj perfekcionismus, díky kterému jsem tu část s Mikasou přepisovala asi třikrát, a stále to není ono... Jo a taky za to může za zatracená seminárka z dějáku. Proklínám svojí snahu o originalitu, to jsem si sakra nemohla vybrat někoho známějšího...? Jinak, do jisté míry se hodlám držet "cannon verze", ale budu si to upravovat, jak bude potřeba a pokud máte někdo nějaký geniální nápad, jak sakra dostat v Trostu ten za*ranej šutr bez titána ke zdi, dejte vědět! A užijte si dnešní díl, i když se tam toho opět moc nestane. A tady máte moje prohlášení týdne, a neptejte se kdy a jak a proč :D [Na překlepy či jiné chyby se nebojte upozornit!]

/Nakrmím s nima titány, a toho, kdo mě bude štvát nejvíc, věnuju Levimu jako otroka!/

Kapitola 1:

Když se nad tím vším zpětně zamyslel, první roky života byli nejhorší. Být uvězněn v bezmocném, křehkém, ubohém těle lidského dítěte bylo horší než to nejhorší pekelné mučení. I kdyby ho trhali na kusy, dokázal by to zvládnout, fyzická bolest nebyla to nejhorší. Ne, to tenhle pocit naprosté bezmoci ho ubíjel. Miloval svobodu, nade všechno ji miloval. Potřeboval ten pocit volnosti, cítit vítr ve vlasech a - to pomyšlení bylo hořkosladké – na křídlech. Možnost jíst kamkoli, nebýt ničím svázán.

Ne, místo toho vězela duše starého, mocného, bývalého – znovu ten hořkosladký pocit – archanděla v těle lidského děcka. Ano, první roky byly nejhorší, protože nemohl nic. Jeho mysl chtěla, ale tělo nemohlo. Bylo to ubíjející. Všechny myšlenky, touha po svobodě musela ustoupit primárním tělesným potřebám.

Nenáviděl ten pocit, ale nemohl s tím nic dělat. Po několika měsících se dostavila otupělost, poté rezignace a nakonec i plamenný archanděl velmi rychle zkrotl. Tedy, víceméně. Svoji ohnivou povahu nikdy úplně zkrotit nedokázal a nezvládal to ani teď. Jako normální člověk se sice omezoval „jen" na sarkastické poznámky a někdy nepřiměřené reakce, pokud ho něco naštvalo. Zkrátka a dobře – Eren Yeager byl problémové dítko.

A také smutné a osamělé.

Jistě, měl rodiče, ale to bylo... složité. Svou matku miloval. Dala mu poznat nehynoucí mateřskou lásku, něco, co předtím nezažil. Bylo to skvělá žena a pro Erena byla v celé téhle záležitosti jediným světlým bodem. Co se týkalo otce... Doktor Grisha Yeager byl člověk přinejmenším zvláštní. A Eren ho rád neměl. Bylo na něm cosi divného, co Erena zneklidňovalo. Navíc, proč trávil tolik času ve sklepě? Co tam mohlo být, že tam nikoho nechtěl pustit?

Celá situace se obrátila mírně k lepšímu, když potkal Armina a posléze Mikasu. Bylo mu asi 7, když se to stalo.

Šel zpátky domů, už se připozdívalo. Dělal to často, že zůstával venku dlouho do večera. Cítil se pak lépe, a ve tmě nebylo ohromné zdi tolik vidět. Ale vždy musel být doma, než se setmělo. Tehdy přemýšlel o spoustě věcech, proto když zahnul za roh, zpočátku nevnímal, co se děje. Uvědomění si situace přišlo jako rána pěstí. Ty negativní emoce, a hlavně strach ho zasáhly tak rychle, až se zapotácel.

Prudce se otočil.

Tam, v tmavém rohu si dvojice starších výrostků rozhodla krátit si dlouhou chvíli terorizováním mladší dívky...chlapce...? To nedokázal posoudit, určitě ne z toho, v jakém stavu se dotyčný nacházel.

Snažil se chránit si rukama hlavu, přesto však bylo vidět, že má obličej rudý a nateklý. Vlasy měl slepené blátem a krví, jeho oblečení bylo potrhané a špinavé. Plakal. Obrovské slzy si razily cestičku skrz nánosy prachu a krve a stékaly mu po tvářích. Pak se ty uslzené oči obrátily a střetly se s Erenovýma. Připadalo mu to, jako by se zastavil čas; ve skutečnosti se na něj díval jen zlomek sekundy. Byl v nich strach a zároveň prosba. Prosba o pomoc.

V Erenovi se v tu chvíli něco pohnulo. S rychlostí, o níž netušil, že by jí mohl ještě být schopen, přiskočil mezi výrostky. Než stačili, krom vyjeveného zírání, cokoli udělat, odtrhl je od jejich oběti.

Prvnímu z nich podtrhl nohy, až se svalil do bláta. Druhý se po něm zlostně ohnal. Eren se s úšklebkem uhnul a na oplátku mu vrazil pěstí zespodu do brady, až vylétlo pár zubů. Udiveně se na Erena zadíval, ale ten mu vrazil druhou ruku do břicha, což mělo za následek, že výrostek zavrávoral a svalil se v bezvědomí na zem. Jeho kumpán se mezitím vyškrábal na nohy; byl celý od bahna. Zlostně se napřáhl, aby Erena udeřil, ale ten byl rychlejší. Skrčil se, znovu mu podkosil nohy a poté ho ještě několikrát kopl. Vždy zasáhl důležité body lidského těla, ale ne tak důležité, aby ho zabil. Bezvědomí v tomto případě stačilo.

Celé se to odehrálo během několika minut, a Eren věnoval oběma svým protivníkům pohrdlivý pohled. Jestli něco nesnášel, bylo to, mimo jiné, právě bezpráví.

„Dě-děkuju t-ti..."

Eren se prudce otočil a znova si prohlédl nebohé blonďaté stvoření, které právě zachránil. Ano, blonďaté, protože teď, když byl blíž, dokázal rozeznat jak bravu vlasů, tak pohlaví nebohé oběti. Jednalo se o chlapce, asi v Erenově věku, avšak s tam dívčí tvářičkou, že se Eren dovtípil, proč se na něj ti dva zaměřili. Vytočili ho to do té míry, že mít svoje původní schopnosti, celá oblast v okruhu pěti metrů by nejspíše lehla popelem.

„Nemáš zač. Jsem Eren Yeager. Ty?" Snažil se Eren o přátelský tón. Nechtěl toho chudáka ještě více vyděsit.

„A-armin. Armin Arlert."

„Tak Armine, můžeš vstát?" Eren nabídl ubohému chlapci ruku a pomohl mu na nohy. I když byl Armin zřízený, dokázal jakž takž stát na vlastních nohách. Eren mu poté pomohl domů, Armin naštěstí nebydlel daleko...

Tohle setkání bylo začátkem prazvláštního, pevného přátelství. Armin se živě zajímal o svět za zdí, dokonce o něm měl, i přes zákaz krále, knihu. Fascinovalo ho především moře a občas o něm snil tak horlivě, že to vyloudilo úsměv na tváři i jinak zamračeného Erena. Někdy, když měl náladu, vyprávěl Arminovi o místech, která viděl, když měl ještě křídla. Své tajemství mu nikdy nesvěřil – i kdyby snad chtěl, a pro Erena byla jen myšlenka na onu událost ponižující, pochyboval, že by mu Armin věřil. Ale mluvil o tom jako o snech a jeho přítel s radostí poslouchal.

* * *

><p>Erenovo setkání s Mikasou se odehrálo v jiné, ale o nic méně dramatické situaci.<p>

Grisha Yeager (Eren o něm nedokázal smýšlet jako o „otci") ho jednou „vzal" na návštěvu do domu, kde Mikasa se svými rodiči bydlela. Zmíněná dívenka se poranila o nůž, a její rodiče pro jistotu zavolali doktora. Eren měl celou cestu k domu tíživý pocit v žaludku, jakési tušení, že se stalo něco zlého. Uklidňoval se, že se mu to jen zdá, nebo že třeba snědl něco špatného, ale ne a ne s toho zbavit.

Když se konečně dostali na místo určení, Erenovo tušení se potvrdilo. Pach čerstvé krve je něco, co se nedá zaměnit s ničím jiným. Mikasini rodiče byli mrtví teprve pár hodin. Těla ještě nejevila známky rozkladu, a v chladném vzduchu ani tolik nezapáchala, ale much se kolem nich slétlo požehnaně. Eren zatnul pěsti a zaskřípal zuby. Tohle byla jedna z mnoha věcí, kterou na lidech nenáviděl. Vraždy. Často z naprosto malicherných důvodů, ale dělo se to. Otočil se na doktora Yeagera, který se nad těly skláněl. Mračil se.

„Erene. Teď počkej tady, já musím zavolat policii. Poté se musíme podívat po Mikase. Nezdá se, že by byla zde a tak je možná ještě naživu," S tím se otočil a vyšel ze dveří, s úmyslem dát vědět příslušným orgánům.

„_Ha! To určitě," _zasmál se Eren v duchu sarkasticky, ,_,jediné, co zvládnou, je zpíjet se do němoty. Než vystřízliví a dostanou se sem, bude ta dívka mrtvá nebo něco horšího."_

Eren nehodlal čekat na zázrak, který se stejně nestane, a tak jen vyběhl z domu směrem do lesa. Jeho otec se ani neotočil, a i kdyby, nejspíš by si myslel, že dítě zkrátka nesneslo pohled na mrtvá těla.  
><em>„Jako by mě mohly vykolejit dvě mrtvoly, nuuh. Viděl jsem v životě mnohem, mnohem horší věci než jsou dva zavraždění lidé."<em>  
>Něco takového se mu zhruba honilo hlavou, když běžel na místo, kde z nějakého důvodu tušil nebohou dívku. A ano, s nějakým plánováním se neobtěžoval. Ostatně, jako vždycky...<p>

Našel je poměrně snadno, tedy, očividně necítili nějakou potřebu se skrývat. Tím hůře pro ně, protože Eren byl ve stavu, kdy to neskončí pěstním soubojem. Navíc, byl dítě, a Mikasini únosci nejspíše dospělí muži... Eren byl rád, že se mu podařilo ukořisti malý kapesní nůž. Nebylo to moc, ale dá mu to jistou výhodu, kterou potřeboval. Společně s momentem překvapení.

* * *

><p>Eren byl zatraceně dobrý herec a Mikasini únosci se o tom přesvědčili na vlastní kůži. Ono, když se zničeho nic objeví ve dveřích dítě, které tvrdí, že se ztratilo v lese, nemáte důvod mu nevěřit. A že se to dítě vzápětí ďábelský zasměje a vrazí vám kapesní nožík do krční tepny, to asi opravdu nečeká nikdo.<p>

Druhého dostal podobně snadno, tentokrát pomohla násada od koštěte, protože jak naběhl na Erena, vlastní vahou a silou nárazu se na onu dřevěnou tyč v podstatě nabodl. Eren ani nemrkl. Méně práce pro něj, tak proč si stěžovat?

Se třetím nepočítal. Překvapil ho, když pomáhal dívce z pout. Stihla se na něj jen podívat, těma vyděšenýma, velkýma očima, když ho únosce popadl zezadu za krk a zvedl do vzduchu. Nůž ležel kus od něj, nedostal by se k němu včas, ani kdyby si útočníka všiml. V duchu zaklel a upřeně se zadíval do Mikase do očí.

„**BOJUJ!"**

Nůž ležel kousek od ní, mohlo by to fungovat. Ta maličká jen potřebuje překonat prvotní strach. Ale dokáže to, viděl to v ní. Duši bojovníka.

„Když nevyhraješ, zemřeš!"

Jeho trýznitel mu sevřel hrdlo ještě pevněji, až začal kašlat.

„Vyhraj! **ŹIJ!"**

Nemohl téměř mluvit, ale dívka stála dost blízko na to, aby ho slyšela.

„_**KDYŽ NEBUDEŠ BOJOVAT, NEVYHRAJEŠ!"**_

Odmítal zemřít takhle. Bezmocný. Takovou potupnou smrtí! Ne, nezažil mnohem horší věci jen proto, aby ho pak uškrtil tenhle ubohý člověk!

**- Svist -**

Měla dobrou mušku. Trochu roztřeseně, ale přesně zasáhla srdce. Zezadu otočeného chlapa, dvakrát většího než ona. Vážně měla talent.

Eren dopadl na zem a zhluboka dýchal. Mikasa byla v tu ránu u něj, dívala se na něj, stále trochu otřesená, ale se silným pohledem v očích. Usmál se a nastavil ruku.

„Eren Yeager," vykašlal trochu s námahou.

Usmála se na oplátku: „Mikasa Ackerman."

* * *

><p>Policie dorazila, společně s doktorem Yeagerem chvíli poté. Co se zde stalo, je zděsilo, o to více, že dvě malá děcka zvládla zlikvidovat tři dospělé chlapy. A to dost efektivně. Grisha Yeager nejprve Erena příšerně seřval, na což Eren reagoval jen úšklebkem, a poté nabídl Mikase, že může odteď bydlet s nimi. Zmíněná dívka reagovala ve chvíli, kdy se Eren zvedl, omotal jí kolem krku šálu a v podstatě ji odtáhl s sebou. Šlo o jeho způsob jak říct: Jsi v bezpečí, už se nemusíš bát. Oblíbil si tu dívku tak rychle, až ho to samotného udivilo.<p>

Škoda, že policie nevěnovala více pozornosti ohledávání těl, jinak by zjistila, že muž, který se snažil uškrtit Erena, měl popálené ruce...

Od té doby šlo všechno relativně dobře a v klidu. Armin a Mikasa spolu vycházeli, k Erenově nesmírné úlevě, více než dobře, a on měl na chvíli pocit, že to tady možná nebude tak hrozné.

Samozřejmě, že věci nemohli zůstat takhle idylické dlouho, ne v tomhle světě. Byl to ten den roku 845, který měl později vejít do dějin jako „Pád Zdi Maria".


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Don't own Shingeki no Kyojin! All rights belong to their rightfull owners!**

Takže, omluva. Eh. V prvé řadě mě tak trochu dorazil konec mangy Naruto, takže mě jakákoli chuť psát na chvíli přešla (proto taky není další Zkusit to znovu, ale pomalu se k tomu vracím... :)). Potom, když konečně byli prázdniny, sem si pro změnu zranila ruku, takže bylo po srandě, protože s jednou se píše sakra blbě. No, a potom? Neee, nemá to nic společného s tím, že vyšel Divoký hon... Neeee... :D Každopádně, Pád Marie. Přepisovala jsem ho hooooooooooodně krát. Jakože fakt hodně krát. Tak doufám, že alespoň trošku to dojme... Jo, a taky tady přichází první flashback :) Protože sem potřebovala scénu, ve které se Eren probudí a brečí :D Tak ať se to líbí... Snad...

_/ „Ahoj elfíku! Kde máš draka?" „Žere trpaslíky."/_

* * *

><p>Ten den vlastně začal úplně obyčejně. Tedy, v podstatě. Eren měl jistý trýznivý pocit už od chvíle, kdy stal, ale připisoval to nedostatku spánku. V noci si moc neodpočinul, měl až nepříjemně živé noční můry. Bohužel si z nich moc nepamatoval, krom smrti a krve. Nicméně Eren nikdy snům nepřikládal moc velký význam, ani když měl ještě křídla, a nemínil s tím začínat teď. Celkově to však znamenalo, že měl Eren už po ránu poměrně mizernou náladu. Hned po snídani se rozloučil s rodiči a vydal se spolu s Mikasou na dříví, protože jejich zásoby se povážlivě tenčily.<p>

Sběr dřeva neměl Eren rád, protože to byla rutinní činnost a jemu lezla na nervy. Všechny rutiny mu přišli ubíjející, co ale mohl dělat? Dřevo potřebovali, a raději, než aby si ho Mikasa zase večer podala, raději bude bez řečí dělat, co se po něm chce. Ne bez grimas, ale bez řečí ano.

* * *

><p>S prací byli překvapivě brzo hotoví, ani tak však Eren domů nespěchal. Pohodlně se opřel o strom, vedle sebe položil raneček dříví a protáhl si nohy a ruce. Byl hezký den, na nebi ani mráček. Slunce hřálo takovým tím milým způsobem, při kterém se člověk jen chce natáhnout a nic nedělat. Eren ani nevěděl jak, a už spal. Nezdálo se mu nic, přesto však měl pocit, že sní...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nelítostná, zmrzlá krajina. Fouká ostrý vítr, který štípe do tváří a vhání mi slzy do očí. Jeho dotěrné prsty je prodírají skrz oblečení, aby se pak zakously do holé kůže. To mě však nevzrušuje, pokračuji dál. Pravda, je tu dost zima na to, abych to cítil i já, ale můj úkol je důležitější než nepřízeň počasí.<em>

_Další krok. Jde to ztěžka, sněhu začíná přibývat. Lehce se usměji, znamená to, že se blížím ke svému cíli. Sklepnu si z nosu nános sněhových vloček a přitáhnu si plášť blíž k tělu. Ještě kousek. Za chvíli budu na místě._

_CINK. Moje boty zacinknou na zledovatělé podlaze jeskyně, div, že neuklouznu. Cinkavý zvuk se odrazí od stěn a stropu a já tiše zakleji. Přišel jsem o moment překvapení. Nevadí. Poradím si i tak. Za chvíli uslyším dunivý zvuk a přede mnou se objeví důvod mé návštěvy v této nehostinné krajině._

_Dech mi uvízne v hrdle, když ho spatřím. U nebeské klenby, ten je nádherný. Gin měl pravdu. A já se mu vůbec nedivím, že neměl to srdce ho zabít.  
>Přede mnou se tyčí obrovský, ledový drak. Jeho šupiny vypadají jako ze skla, odráží se v nich paprsky slunce, které jen lehce proniká do jeskyně. Celé jeho tělo v tom světle září duhovými barvami, když roztáhne křídla a mocně zařve. Nedokážu se ani pohnout, jen na něj zírám. Dívám se do jeho nádherných, safírových očí. Proč? Zvedne hlavu a trny na jeho krku se zalesknou ve své vražedné kráse. Máchne po mě prackou s drápy ostrými jako břitva, a já se konečně proberu ze svého transu. Uskočím. Znovu se na něj podívám. Vypadá tak křehce, tak nádherně... Co se mu mohlo stát, že skončil takhle? „Musím ho zabít," opakuji si znovu, když se schovávám za hromadou ledu před jeho smrtícím dechem. Už polovinu tohoto světa přikryl věčnou zimou, nemůžeme mu dovolit pokračovat. Zkoušeli jsme mu domluvit, ale nebylo to nic platné. Jako by přišel o rozum – jako by nám už nerozuměl. Je jako divoké zvíře.<em>

_Se zavrčením se uhnu jeho tesákům a vytáhnu z pochvy meč. Snažit se použít svoje síly by mohlo být dost katastrofické, takže se musím spokojit s tradičními metodami. Kotoulem do strany se vyhnu dalšímu útoku a hledám slabé místo. Celé tohle stvoření je jako obrovský ledovec, šupiny má tvrdé jako diamanty. A přece... Meč zařinčí, jak po něm sklouzne dráp a udělá v něm rýhu. Zamračím se, tohle dlouho nevydrží. Musím si pospíšit. Další úskok. Útok ocasem, ale já ne zachytím za jeden z trnů a nechám s vyhodit do vzduchu nad drakovo tělo. Přemetem se dostanu na jeho hřbet. Snaží se mě setřást, naráží do stěn jeskyně až to cinká. Sklouznu mu po noze zase zpátky na zem, čímž ho přinutím, aby ke mně otočil hlavu. Roztáhne čelisti, připraven to s mnou skoncovat. Ve chvíli, kdy uvolní svůj vražedný dech, se vrhnu na zem a po kluzké podlaze mu projedu pod čelistí až k místu, kde se zespodu hlavu napojuje na krk. Doufám, že jsem se nezmýlil. Ze všech sil mu zarazím meč do místa, kde se mi zdá, že šupiny jsou nejslabší.  
>Drak mocně zařve a začne se otřásat. Rychle se odkutálím z jeho dosahu; můj meč mu stále vězí v krku. Drak se začne otřásat, snaží se zbraň dostat pryč. Ušklíbnu se. Je to magický meč. Jen tak se mu to nepodaří. Po chvíli se drak skácí k zemi. Párkrát sebou škubne a pak jiskra v jeho safírových očích vyhasne docela. Chvíli tam jen tak stojím a dívám se na něj. I mrtvý je skutečně nádherný. Srdce se mi stáhne žalem nad tím, že jsem musel zabít tak krásnou a vznešenou bytost. I když byl šílený a málem zničil svět, byl to stále drak. Hrdý a vznešený. <em>

_Kleknu si k němu, ruku položím na jeho chladné šupiny. Nesnažím se ani zadržovat slzy, které mi kanou po tvářích..._

* * *

><p>Eren se s trhnutím posadil. „T – tohle, tohle ..." pomyslel si roztřeseně, „byla vzpomínka. Proč teď vzpomínám na takové věci?"<p>

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, aby se ujistil, že to byl skutečně jen sen. Byl pořád v Shiganshině, ale slunce už notně postoupilo. Potichu zaklel a sebral dříví. Mikasa stála kousek od něj. Proč ho nevzbudila? Popošel k ní, s úmyslem se jí na to zeptat, ale předběhla ho.

„Erene," upřeně se na něj zadívala, „proč brečíš?"

„He?" bylo ti jediné, co dokázal odpovědět. Prsty se dotkl tváře. Měla pravdu.

„Jsi v pořádku? Co se ti stalo?" Ptala se Mikasa starostlivě. Vždycky o něm měla hroznou starost. Z nějakého důvodu si připadala jako jeho ochránkyně. Ta představa ho vždy pobavila.

„Nic mi není. Jen se mi něco zdálo," snažil se jí uklidnit. Upřeně na něj zírala, jako by mu to nevěřila. Pak se jen otočila na patě, a vydala se k domovu.

„Pojď, musím se pospíšit, než bude tma!"

S očima stále vlhkýma se vydal pomalu za ní. Mikasa ho sice pobízela, on však necítil potřebu zrychlit. V pravdě ho trápila nejen jeho vzpomínka, ale i ona „zlá předtucha", kterou nedokázal setřást. Ráno to přisuzoval únavě, teď si tím však přestával být tak jistý. Muselo to spolu nějak souviset, ale jak? Byl tak zadumaný, že málem srazil Mikasu, když se před ním najednou zastavila. Zvedl hlavu, aby se podíval, co se stalo, že to přinutilo jeho adoptivní sestru zastavit.

Zjistil to poměrně záhy. Průzkumníci se vraceli ze své výpravy za zeď a lidé jim utvořili jakousi uličku, aby mohli projet.

Průzkumná jednotka; dvě křídla přes sebe – jedno černé, druhé bílé – na zeleném poli. Křídla svobody, jak jim říkali. Lidé se na ně dívali různě. Někteří s úctou, jiní s odporem, další nechápavě. Pro spousty lidí to byli blázni. Pro Erena to byla jediná armádní složka, ke které pociťoval úctu.

To, za co se na ně ostatní dívali odměřeně, Eren oceňoval. Průzkumníci totiž podnikali výpravy za Zeď, aby zde bojovali s titány a snažili se zjistit co nejvíce. O světe i titánech samotných. Tváří tvář nepříteli, před kterým se ostatní zbaběle schovávali, Průzkumníci neutíkali. A to Eren musel chtě nechtě obdivovat, koneckonců věděl, že lidé jsou zbabělí.

Odvrátil pohled od projíždějících jezdců a otočil se za Mikasou směrem k domovu. Dívala se na něj. Věděla o jeho … přání … dát se k Průzkumné jednotce. A nesouhlasila s ním. Často se kvůli tomu dostali do sporu, hlavně s Erenovou matkou. Nechtěla, aby její drahý synáček zahazoval svůj život tak lacino. Marně se jí snažil vysvětlit, že to, co dělají Průzkumníci, není zbytečné, a že jinde šťastný nebude. Po nějaké době to vzdal. Matku nepřesvědčí – své rozhodnutí ale nezmění. Přidá se k Průzkumníkům.

Když přišli domů, byla tam jen Erenova matka. Grisha byl nejspíše někde u nějakého pacienta – upřímně však Erena nezajímalo, co ten chlap zrovna dělá a kde je. Složili dříví na hromádku a Mikasa šla matce pomoct do kuchyně. Eren se omluvil, a odešel zase ven. Nikoho to neudivilo, dělal to často. Došel na nábřeží říčky, která protékala Shiganshinou, a tam si sedl. Díval se na plynoucí vodu a přemýšlel. I to dělával často. Přemýšlel. A ani nevěděl jak, znovu usnul. Po druhé za jeden den, to samo o sobě bylo jakousi předzvěstí událostí, které se do dějin zapíší krvavým inkoustem.

* * *

><p>Probudil se, až když s ním Mikasa zatřásla. Zjevně se dlouho nevracel a ona se ho vydala hledat. Promnul si oči. Vida, byl tu i Armin. Podíval se na nebe – slunce už bylo nízko. Není divu, že pro něj přišli, matka musela mít strach. Usmál se na Armina s Mikasou a zvedl se na nohy. Zrovna se chystali vykročit k domovu, když v tom se země zatřásla, až málem ztratili rovnováhu.<p>

Erena polil ledový pot. Ne. Tohle se nedělo, musel snít. Otočil se na své přátele. Ani se jim nemusel dívat do očí, aby věděl, co tam uvidí. Strach. Cítil ho všude ve vzduchu, byl téměř hmatatelný. Nevěřil, že ho někdy zažije, ten pocit teroru a bezmoci. Pomalu, téměř mechanicky otočil hlavou a jako v transu hleděl na to místo, kde přes zeď Maria shlížel dolů Kolosální titán. Jediné, co mu proběhlo hlavou, bylo: _"A ku*va."_

* * *

><p>Erenův mozek tak nějak nedokázal zpracovat, co viděly jeho oči. Titána. Titána vyššího, než 50ti metrová zeď. Ne, že by Eren sdílel naivitu ostatních lidí ohledně toho, že je zeď nepřekonatelná – nicméně nečekal, že bude překonána takto. Prokopnutím. Protože to bylo přesně to, co Kolosální titán udělal. Bez viditelné námahy prokopl to jediné, co oddělovalo obyvatele Shiganshiny od hladových nestvůr tam venku. Trosky zdi se rozlétly všude okolo a Eren zděšeně sledoval, jak jeden obrovský balvan dopadl do míst, kde stál jeho dům. Erenova otupělost byla rázem tatam.<p>

Bez ohledu na nebezpečí, které nyní očividně hrozilo, se rozběhl směrem k místu, které bylo tolik let jeho domovem. Jeho náhlý pohyb probral Mikasu s Arminem, kteří se rozběhli za ním, pravděpodobně s úmyslem ho zastavit. On se ale nenechal, proplétal se troskami – dál a dál, neúnavně. Vzduch byl těžký a nasáklý pachem děsu a mrti. Sluneční paprsky se odrážely od úlomků skla z okenních tabulek, které se povalovaly všude kolem.

_Kamení, krev, strach. _

_Nebezpečí._

_Smrt._

Konečně se dostal k cíli a v té chvíli měl pocit, jako by se v něm zastavilo srdce. Jejich dům byl na padrť; zbyla z něj jen trocha třísek, kamení a skla. Eren zavrtěl hlavou a jen stěží přemáhal slzy, které se mu draly do očí. Až do teď tak nějak doufal, že se třeba jeho matce podařilo utéct...

„_Ne, ne, prosím, ne..."_

Ležela tam, pod troskami, jako panenka shozená z poličky na zem. Nohy jí zcela rozdrtil ten kousek zdi, který si našel cestu směrem k jejich domu. Ruce měla rozedřené do krve, jak se snažila vyplazit se zpod trosek. V očích měla slzy, když na něj pohlédla.

_Zoufalství. Strach._

_Předzvěst tragédie._

Otevřela ústa, ale Eren nedokázal rozeznat slova. Až když ho Mikasa chytila za ruku, uslyšel, co mu jeho matka říkala. Bylo to jen jedno jediné slovo, plné zoufalství, naléhavosti a smutku.

„**Utíkejte."**

Mikasa mu teď ruku přímo drtila. On tam ale odmítal matku nechat – jiskřičku naděje v téhle mizérii. S vypětím všech sil se snažil nadzvednout trám, který ji držel přimáčklou k zemi. Slzy už se nepokoušel zadržet; kanuly mu po tvářích a dopadaly na prašnou zem, kde se mísily s krví.

Dus. Dus. Dus.

Všechno se otřáslo. Nebo to byl Eren, kdo se třásl? Prudce otočil hlavu a v jeho zorném poli se objevil titán. Zhruba patnáct metrů, ale to na něm nebylo to nejzvláštnější. Ne, to byl fakt, že tenhle titán byl od hlavy k patě pokrytý jakýmsi brněním, a také, že se hnal přímo na ně.

V tom Erena někdo popadl zezadu a táhl ho pryč. Zmateně otočil hlavu a uviděl Hanse, který jeho, Mikasu a Armina odnášel pryč.

Vzpouzel se. Nechtěl opustit matku, nechtěl! Ale byl jen dítě. Slabé, vyčerpané dítě. Jeho odpor byl marný, Hans jeho údery ani necítil.

Naposledy pohlédl na místo, kde stával jejich dům. Titán se mezitím dostal k matce, ležící na zemi. Erenovi se točila hlava, všechno viděl jakoby v mlze. Celý svět plaval v moři slz.

_Obrněný titán. Jeden krok, druhý. _

_Zvuk lámání kostí._

_Slza. Druhá. Třetí._

A plamínek naděje zhasl docela.


End file.
